Undercover
by Sueona
Summary: Asami wants revenge and he has to find the answers. He finds them strangely in a way that might change his mind about revenge.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yagami-sensei does.

Warnings: Angst

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: Asami wants revenge and he has to find the answers. He finds them strangely in a way that might change his mind about revenge.

Notes: Hello readers. Give thanks to Pugsley helping me with the summary.I thought I would write an oneshot on viewfinder. I hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think.

The room was dark except a lit cigarette. One man sat behind his desk, thinking about what happened. He failed. There was only one time he failed in his life and that was failing to protect his wife and son. He went insane back then. He hunted down the ones responsible and made blood rain. No one ever messed with him after that. He swore to never feel again, never let emotions rule him. Sadly, he was human and humans feel. He lost something close to him again. He failed in protecting the photographer and he hated himself for it. If he didn't involve the young man in his life, it would not have happened. He couldn't let the other go. He wanted to hold onto that light in a world so dark as his. He stumped out his cigarette and lit another one. The door opened revealing his body guard, Kirishima. His golden eyes glared at the one who disturbed him. He asked coldly, "What is it?" He didn't want to hear anything except that his boy was still around. He would chain the other man in a cell; never let him out of his sight if he was around. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the truth. The photographer was gone. He failed to protect the one close to his heart. Yes, that man broke his coldness and stole his heart. He never thought it would happen again. After his wife was murdered, he swore not to let anyone take her place. Why did he have to feel? He knew better than to feel in the world he lives in. Murders happen.

Kirishima stared at his boss. It wasn't normal for the cold man to sit around and not do anything. Then again, there was no information about who was responsible for the photographer's death. There was no body either. There was just a rumor going around that the one close to Asami was dead. They have been searching for the missing boy. He even pulled some strings with the police to find any leads. Even the police were saying the boy was dead. There was his blood found. He finally spoke, "I went through everything I could. His friends have no idea what is going on. They were the ones who reported him missing."

"His family?"

"They believe he is dead too."

"Are we sure he isn't kidnapped?"

"None of our enemies are saying a word. None of them are even claiming his murder." Kirishima answered. He didn't want to report nothing to his boss. Asami was on a lose end. He saw it before when Mrs. Asami and Kai died six years ago.

Asami slammed his hand down on his desk, making his glass of whisky shake. He growled, "How the hell does no one know what happened? Why wasn't Suoh watching him?"

"The boy made sure to lose Suoh, Asami-sama." He didn't want to say a word but he had to tell it straight. Asami wouldn't take anything less.

Asami turned in his chair and stared out the large window behind his desk. The sun was setting and the darkness was coming out. It was like his world. He lived in darkness; there was no light in his world. Still, one person showed him light in his world and he lost it. How could it have happened? Why did it happen? He wanted it to be false. He knew blood was found. He knew it was Akihito's blood. He mumbled, "Leave." He heard the door open and close. He had to think of what to do. He had to find a way to revenge Akihito. The only problem was he didn't know who was responsible. He turned back to his desk and looked down. There was a photo of Akihito staring up at him. The boy was smiling like he always did. Even when it was rough, the boy found a way to be happy. The other man always jumped back up and fought his way through life. Yes, Akihito had a light around him. He had to do something. He had to find some more information out. He stood up and walked out of his office. When Suoh and Kirishima looked at him, he spoke, "Take me to Takaba's parents."

Suoh nodded his head as he spoke, "Of course, Asami-sama." He wasn't sure what his boss would find out that they didn't, but it was best to let Asami do what he wanted now. He saw how he was six years ago. He walked ahead of Kirishima and Asami. When they were outside, he opened the back door for him and let his boss slide in.

Asami closed his eyes as the car drove. He had things to think about. How will Akihito's parents take to seeing him? A little while ago, Akihito introduced them, but never told them why they were meeting him. He was sure Akihito's mother figured it out by the looks she was giving him. The photographer's father knew he was and he showed his hatred right away but said nothing. It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of the boy's parents. He stepped out of the car as soon as it parked. He looked up to find an older man who was not happy to see him. He never hid who he was and he wasn't about to.

Dai Takaba stared coldly at the man in front of his house and asked as coldly as his eyes were showing, "What do you want? Haven't you done enough to my family?"

It stung by those words since it was the truth. He hurt this family badly by pulling their only child into his world. He didn't make a move or show what he was feeling. He needed answers and he needed them now. He was still puzzled on how the boy's parents knew their son was dead. He spoke calmly, "I want to know how you know your son is dead."

Junna walked out the small house and stared at the man standing in front of her husband. She took a step close to his loving husband. She looked between the two and sighed, "A police officer came and told us. He said he found the body."

"I never got word of that." Asami growled as he glared at his bodyguards who were standing close to the car. He wanted to know about this police officer.

Junna closed her hazel eyes and opened them again. Tears were rolling down her face. She hated this man. She learned to hate him after that police officer said her boy was dead. She walked to this dangerous man and slapped him. She saw the two bodyguards take a step closer to their boss. She sobbed out loudly, "YOU MURDERERED MY BOY! MURDERER!" It was his fault. She just knew it. Her heart was breaking even more.

Dai walked to his wife and held her in his arms. He glared at the mafia boss and sneered, "You have done enough to my family. Leave us alone. Even if you did not murder him with your own hands, you bringing him into your world did."

Asami stood there staring at the couple. His heart clinched at those words. The worst part was their words were the truth. He killed the boy even if he was not the one who did it. He turned and walked to his limo. He had to find that police officer. He had to find out more information. He had to revenge Akihito one way or another. His guards said nothing but got into the limo as well. He glanced back to see Dai holding his sobbing wife. He felt for them. He knew what it felt like to lose someone close. It happened twice to him. First, his wife and son were taken from him six years ago. Then he lost the photographer. He sneered, "Whoever did it will pay. I will make sure they do."

Kirishima turned around and looked at his boss. Blood will rain again. He knew that. His phone rang and he answered it, "Yes." He listened for a few minutes and sat there shocked. He hung up and told his boss, "Sir, we found out the police officer who reported Takaba's death to his family. He is being held at the warehouse."

"Take me to him." Asami ordered. He knew his guards were fast. He was glad that they called in right away when they found out that information at the Takaba's. He pulled out a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lit it. He would find the ones responsible for the photographer's death.

The drive didn't take long and Suoh stepped out of his limo. Opening the door for his boss that has his respect, he saw some of his guards standing there. When Asami stepped out with his cigarette in his hand, he bowed his head and asked, "What do you wish us to do, Asami-sama?"

"You and Kirishima will come with me. Any information he gives us, I want you to check on it right away." Asami ordered calmly even though he wasn't calm. He was angry. He wanted blood to pour for his lover's death. He walked inside the warehouse to see the cop tied to a chair with a bloody lip. Tilting his head, he spoke, "I see my men introduced themselves to you."

Yasuo spat blood onto the ground and glared up at the mafia boss. He didn't like this guy at all. Everything this man stood for was what he was against. He sneered, "Why have you kidnapped me?" He needed to find out the reason behind his kidnapping to find a way out of it. He just hoped he would live. He knew from rumors that this man spared no one in his path. He didn't have anything on this man and even if he did, said man would find a way to get rid of it.

Asami glared at the officer, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his heel. He sneered, "You were the one who told the Takabas' that their son was dead and that you found his body." He didn't want to beat around the bush. He wanted the information now and he was going to get it if it was the last thing he did. He didn't care if he killed this man to gain what he wanted.

"Takaba Akihito?" Yasuo asked. He was stalling to gain more information. The chair fell over and he hit his head against the floor when Asami punched him. He groaned as he spat more blood out. This man meant business and if he wanted to live he would have to give information. But he had to think that this man wouldn't let him live after this. Should he give up information if he was going to die anyways?

"Tell me everything you know! Hand over the body to his family as well!" Asami growled out loudly. Handing over the body for a funeral was the only thing he could do for the Takabas. It wouldn't make it right.

Yasuo glanced up to see those golden eyes light up with angry. He had to say something or he had no hope whatsoever. He closed his eyes and whispered, "At the bay port three you will find all your answers. But you will have to let me call someone to meet them there."

"Do you think I am stupid?" Asami hissed. He wasn't going to a place without knowing more information. Did this man help murder his lover? If he did, he would not see the light of day ever again.

Trying to roll to look up at the dangerous man, Yasuo spoke, "If you want your answers, you will have to trust me. Let me make a phone call. You can even listen."

Asami cut the ties of Yasuo and let him up. Waving to Kirishima to get Yasuo's phone, he growled, "If you try to play me, they will find your body in the river."

Yasuo gave a biter smile. He knew those words were the truth. He looked on his phone book and found a number. He speed dialed it and listened to it ring. On the third ring, he spoke without explaining anything, "Go to the bay port three. Be there within the hour." He hung up before Asami could grab the phone. He stared straight into cold golden eyes and replied, "Your answers will be waiting for you there."

Glaring at the man, Asami ordered, "Suoh stay here and watch him. I will call you to give you your orders within an hour. If I do not call after an hour is up, kill the man and send guards to the port." He walked to the door without letting Suoh respond. He had to find out everything. He had to find the ones who did this, who broke his heart again. He stepped into the limo and lit up a cigarette again. He had to calm down. It wasn't smart to follow this man's advice, but he had no choice. He had to revenge Akihito's death for those who were hurt by his death.

Kirishima was driving and thinking. It was dangerous to go to a place that they had no information about. He didn't like it. He didn't think his boss would go to a place that might be dangerous for him. He had to keep his guard up. He had to protect his boss. He refused to bow down to anyone else. He had to make sure that this place wasn't going to harm Asami.

Asami smoke his cigarette watching the smoke raise to the top of the limo. He had rage on his mind and thoughts on how to handle the ordeal. He never went to a place that would harm him or his men without making sure he could win. Well, except going to Hong Kong for the photographer. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it. He had to be calm when he walked into this place. It could be a trap and might end him but he had to go. When the limo stopped, he opened his door and stepped out. He watched Kirishima take out a gun, searching the place. He saw a light in the warehouse. The answers were inside and he had to go. He walked toward the open door and stepped in to stop in his tracks, dropping his burning cigarette on the ground. Standing before his eyes is the one person who swore to revenge. He asked dumbfounded, "How?"

Akihito sat on a cart and stared into those golden eyes that he got lost into. He saw Kirishima standing behind his boss looked shock. Well, he never thought to see these two men ever shocked. He swung his legs back and forth and spoke, "You have one of my friends. I would like you to release him."

"You are alive and think you can give me orders!" Asami growled as he caught himself. He didn't understand what was going on. He wanted answers.

Akihito tilted his head and responded, "I will not answer any of your questions until I know Yasuo is out of your hands. Knowing you, you will kill him for helping me."

"You thought you could escape me." Asami sneered. He was livid. Never before did he have someone bring this rage to him.

Akihito sighed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. He knew he wouldn't get what he wanted until he stated something. He looked back at the man who ruined his life. He laughed, "You know I never did think my death would rock you to the coil. I thought you wouldn't show an emotion about it. To my surprise, I heard you were turning the underworld over to find information."

"You will tell me what the hell is going on right now." Asami hissed as his hands curled into fists.

"You ruined my life. At first I thought it would be okay, but you had to save me in Hong Kong. You had to go after me before anyone else could help me. Then I had to fall for you then. Why did you make me love you? It would have been easier if I didn't love you. I could have lived my life peaceful if I didn't love you."

"Is that why you faked your death? To escape from your feelings for me?"

"Part of the reason. The other part was I couldn't hand you over. I couldn't have you arrested."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you find it funny that I ran into your world?"

"You are photographer who likes to butt into other people's business."

"No. I'm not a photographer. That is ruse for what I really am." Akihito replied as he jumped off the cart. He walked toward his lover as he whispered, "I am an undercover cop. My mission was to bring you down and you ruined that. You made me fall in love with you."

Kirishima spoke, "That is impossible. We did a background check on you." He couldn't believe some boy could do this.

Tilting his head to look at Kirishima, Akihito chuckled, "My history was planted long before I met your boss. I was undercover for a few things. Then they wanted the big man. They wanted you, Asami and I had to get you. It was so hard to play you. I always thought I slipped up in front you and that my life was over."

Asami grabbed the boy by his arms and hissed, "You think you can play me and get away with it."

"I don't expect anything. I don't expect your love not after what happened six years ago. Reading that was what changed my mind about you. Hearing about you having a family hurt me and that is when I realized I fell for you." Akihito spoke sadly. He felt his arms released by the older man. He leaned up and kissed those taunting lips. He wanted to have a taste of the other man one more time. He knew he did wrong to this man and that might just end his life. He closed his eyes when he was kissed roughly. He didn't expect a kiss returned. He pulled back and stared into those cold eyes. He mumbled, "I do not care what you do to me but release Yasuo. I asked him to fake my death."

"I didn't think you would hurt your family to escape me." Asami responded. He still was in shock. Akihito smiled, but it wasn't a real smile. Was it all a lie? He asked, "Are they coming for me?"

Laughing, Akihito answered, "I destroyed anything that I had on you. I ruined my life as an undercover cop. I am lost in you. I am done for. I guess maybe I will take up photographing. I did enjoy it."

Asami felt anger but also relief. He was happy to see his young lover was still alive. What could he do? If this was anyone else, he would have killed them by now. He wouldn't let an enemy win against him. But he couldn't do it. He whispered, "You are something else. There is no escape for you."

"I was hoping you would say that." Akihito replied as he smiled. He was happy that Asami felt something for him. He knew that from now on he wouldn't be able to do anything without Asami knowing every detail.

Asami pulled away from his lover and called Suoh. After all, he had a time limit. He ordered the release of the officer. He would be able to take care of him if he tried anything. He asked, "Why did he tell us were to find you?"

"I figured you would find information leading to him and I told him to give you this address if you had him." Akihito explained. Before he could say anything else, his lips were sealed into a heated kiss. Yes, his life was over but he gained something that he wouldn't give up for the world. Maybe he could heal Asami's scar.


End file.
